


Acceptance

by Blue_Oleander



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I tried writing Connor again, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Platovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Oleander/pseuds/Blue_Oleander
Summary: Connor visits Hank.Originally written as a part of Platovember, a prompt list created by @broskepol on Tumblr! I separated this one from the rest because it's the only one from the DBH fandom.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Acceptance

“It’s good to see you, Lieutenant.”

Connor straightened his tie. Anything to keep his hands busy. 

“It’s been a while. Jericho is moving its location again. Still, I should have come sooner.”

A cool breeze ruffled the hem of his jacket. Wrapping his arms around himself, Connor’s gaze flitted to the sky, watching the clouds through the bare branches of the trees.

“I’m sorry, Hank. I should have come sooner.”

He sat down, crossed his legs, and rested his chin on his folded hands. He stared at the marble plaque in the ground and traced the letters with his eyes. 

_HANK ANDERSON_

“Markus says it can take a long time to accept someone’s death. I’m sure you know that better than anyone.”  
His stress ticked up by 5 percent. Thirium stuttered in his artificial veins as his pump skipped a beat. 

“Did you ever accept Cole’s death?”

A leaf skittered over and landed on the gravestone, covering up a portion of the lettering.

_HANK AND—SON_

Connor brushed the leaf away and closed his eyes. His LED cycled red.

Markus was right. It was going to take a long time.


End file.
